powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Beast-Fist God SaiDain
is the GekiBeast of Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper. It is considerably larger and possesses more brute force than the other GekiBeasts and can also unify sets of GekiBeasts to amplify their power. During the Fierce-Confrontational rebellion, Beast-Fist founder Bruce E was betrayed and murdered by three of his students who would go on to become the Kenma of the Confrontation Beast-Fist Akugata. After the Kenma were defeated and their souls imprisoned within the Kenma Bracelet, Sha-Fu and the other Kensei learned that their master's soul still remained and used the Virtuous Beast Sword to carve a vessel for it out of rock, which would later become SaiDain. Years later, the Virtuous Beast Sword was entrusted by the Kensei to Ken, only to have it stolen by Mele who gave it to Rio so the two of them could enter Jugenkyo and take Bruce E's power for Rio's use. The Gekirangers and the Kensei followed them and during the battle, Ken was able to reclaim the Virtuous Beast Sword and, with it, also obtained the awakened SaiDain as his personal GekiBeast. When SaiDain awoke, the Soul of Brusa E was released on the Gekirangers as well as Rio and Mele in a rain of light called , multiplying their strength tenfold and showing that, despite the difference in their philosophies, Brusa E looked favorably upon both Beast-Fist styles while the Kensei and Kenma were both excluded due to them straying from Beast-Fist's true path. Appearances: Gekiranger Episodes 34-48, Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger Formations Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh In addition to it's beast form, SaiDain can transform into a humanoid version, with the call of , or more simply, . In this form, SaiDain's horn becomes the and its back becomes a shield, which is marked by the kanji for . When encountered by intense enemy fire, SaiDaiOh's helmet can close around its head for additional protection It has a total of three Fierce Techniques to it's arsenal: *The , where SaiDaiOh slams its sword onto the ground, sending an explosive shockwave into the target. *The , SaiDaiOh's signature finisher as a standalone mech, where the Smashing Big Sword extends its blade before SaiDaiOh slashes the opponent three times, creating the kanji as the enemy is destroyed. *The , where SaiDaiOh spins the sword at insane speeds, creating a gust of freezing wind that freezes the target in place. At the end of Lesson 43, Ken used it to create a giant iceberg which he then carved into a sculpture of the young boy Karl's dead mother to grant the child's Christmas wish of seeing her again. Appearances: Gekiranger Episode 34-39, 41, 43-45, 48 Herculean Giant SaiDaiGekiFire SaiDain can combine with GekiGorilla (in GekiFire form) to form the centaurish , with GekiWolf riding its shoulders and GekiGazelle and GekiPenguin running alongside it. In this form, SaiDaiGekiFire combines the energies of Kageki (the main Gekirangers), Shigeki (GekiViolet), and Geki Hard Kensan (GekiChopper), into its attacks. It's finisher is , where SaiDain knocks the opponent into the air with a double slash of its horn where GekiWolf, Penguin, and Gazelle attack it in turn before GekiFire finishes it off with its double swinging fists. Appearances: Gekiranger Episodes 35, 40, 43 Beast-Fist Giant SaiDaiGekiTohja GekiTiger (in GekiTohja form) can also combine with SaiDain to form , with GekiWolf on its shoulders and GekiCheetah and GekiJaguar running alongside him. It's finisher is the , where GekiTiger spins while GekiJaguar, Cheetah, and Wolf run in circles around SaiDain; creating a tornado that deflects enemy attacks and knocks them into the air where they are attacked by Jaguar, Cheetah, and Wolf before SaiDain finishes them off with a triple slash of its horn. Appearances: Gekiranger Episode 42 Beast-Fist Giant SaiDaiGekiRinTohja is the true form of SaiDaiGekiTohja as well as the final and ultimate Beast-Fist combination; utilizing GekiBeasts and RinBeasts to unite all aspects of Beast-Fist martial arts: Geki, Shigeki, Geki Hard Kensan, and Ringi. It can attack with the RinChameleon's tongue as a rope dart/whip, fire Ringi blasts from the RinLion's mouth on its torso, and it's finisher is the where SaiDain knocks the opponent into the air with a double horn slash, allowing GekiWolf, Cheetah, and Jaguar to attack them in midair before GekiRinTohja finishes them off with a spinning slash of its sword. SaiDaiGekiRinTohja's power was so great that even Long was unable to stand against it. It later reappeared in the Go-Onger team-up to defeat Long Banki and seal him. Appearances: Gekiranger Episode 47, Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger Cockpit Prjf-rhino-pride-megazord-02.jpg SaiDaiOhMiki.png|Miki with Ken in SaiDaiOh Prjf-jungle-master-stampede-02.jpg Prjf-jungle-pride-charge-lion-chameleon-2.jpg Greater Power The GekiBeasts are the Greater Power of the Gekirangers which is utilized by the Gokaigers using their Ranger Keys. As one of the five personal GekiBeasts, a Geki manifestation of SaiDain was summoned by the Gokaigers to allow GokaiOh to perform the finisher which destroyed Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. Appearances **''Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Comes'' **''Lesson 35: Gyuon-Gyuon! Beast Power Blooming'' **''Lesson 36: Mukyu-Mukyu! The three Phantom Thief Sisters'' **''Lesson 37: Gyan-Gyan! Useless Arranged Marriage Discussion'' **''Lesson 38: Biba-Biba! Another Retsu'' **''Lesson 39: Uro-Uro! The Children Don't Return'' **''Lesson 40: Head goes Bakān! The Shock of the Truth'' **''Lesson 41: Zushi-Zushi! No More'' **''Lesson 42: Wasshi-Wasshi Moving On!'' **''Lesson 43: Hapi-Hapi! Merry Christmas, Osu'' **''Lesson 44: Wafu-Wafu! Father's Melody'' **''Lesson 45: Pikīn! Showdown of Destiny'' **''Lesson 46: Gyawa-Gyawa Memories'' **''Lesson 47: Pika-Pika! My Path'' **''Lesson 48: Saba-Saba! And Now, Judgement Fist'' * Engine Sentai Go-Onger vs. Gekiranger * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson }} See also Category:Sentai Deities Category:Mecha (Gekiranger) Category:White Mecha Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentient Mecha